


Look at our Life: Come to Bed, its Late

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: 18th Century, Annlett, F/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: A tiny glimpse into the life of Anna and Major Hewlett post war. Also thanks to the starter from @insatiablevalor





	Look at our Life: Come to Bed, its Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FringieJester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FringieJester/gifts).



Anna now had everything she could have ever wanted. She was in a happy marriage with Edmund, with two amazing kids, another on the way, and a beautiful home in the newly liberated America. Had someone foretold of this several years ago, the brunette would have laughed in their face and called them crazy. This had seemed naught more than an impossible dream. 

She leans against the door-frame of the kid’s room with a gentle sigh. Proudly Anna watches the two small figures, bathed in moonlight, as their chests peacefully rise and fall. At the angle from which, she was observing them, their son looked like a miniature, spitting image of Edmund with his beautifully distinct jaw-line, thin lips, and mop of mousy dark-curls. He was most certainly crafted of the sweet summer breeze and vibrant sunshine. Their daughter, on the other hand, seemed beautiful as if, she were born of star dust and galaxies instead of crafted in any likeness of Anna’s; or so Anna seemed to think. 

The former rebel-spy takes pride in knowing the war is over. Their children would never have to bear witness to the bloody conflict or make difficult choices like she and Edmund both had. Their innocent consciences would never be visited by the plagues of “what ifs”, “if onlys”, nor the return of terrible images and events. They’d be free from oppression. They’d have the liberty to choose their own paths someday. 

Thank God, today, was not that day. Anna relishes being a mother. Five fingers slowly ghost over the small swollen globe of her stomach as she feels the babe’s first strong kick. “Oh…” she softly breathes. A small smile appears upon her face as she stares at the empty cradle that Edmund bought when he discovered they were going to be parents the first time. There were nothing but good memories connected to it. Even the sleepless nights spent at a wailing babe’s side were recalled fondly, when spent in her husband’s company.

They had both come a long ways since the first child. They had been apprehensive, awkward, and fearful that everything they were doing was wrong. But it had been normal. Now, it seemed quite humorous. Caught in the tide of reminiscing, Anna finds herself slightly startled by Edmund’s gentle request.

“Come to bed, its getting late, my dear.” His smooth voice softly beckons. 

Before Anna can move from her spot, she feels another small kick in her gut. “How did I ever get so lucky? Hmmm?” She quizzes, still leaning against the door-frame in Edmund’s well-worn nightshirt. Her gaze turns, fixing fully upon her incredible husband with a new found zeal and energy. “Say something more, Edmund. I think the babe knows your voice already..” Anna giddily goads.


End file.
